


The Maze

by Samyx914



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anyway please don't read this, Because I was really damn stupid and I thought that was a good way to write fics two years ago?, Finger guns, First Meeting, I don't know, I hate myself, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, Written in 1st Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samyx914/pseuds/Samyx914
Summary: I take a right and then a left. And another left. One more left for good measure and I nearly trip over some corn stalk, is that what they’re called, on the ground. I steady myself and take a right.“Holy fuck!” There’s a guy, sitting in the corner in the dark. He screams too.“Listen, I am not about to get chased through here by a damn zombie, alright?” He laughs and stands up, holding his hands up in defense. He’s about my height, with dark hair. I can’t tell if it’s black or brown.“I’m not a zombie. I don’t work here. I just got lost.” I take a breath.“Thank God. I do not have the energy to run.” He laughs again. In which Lance is bummed that his parents are making him go to a pumpkin patch with his little sister (instead of to Pidge's party), but things take an interesting turn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I've got a thing for first meetings.  
> I've edited the shit out of this, you have no idea, but I'm sure there are still mistakes. If you notice any major eyesores, let me know via comment and I'll edit.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (FYI: My writing has greatly improved since I wrote this fic. If you'd like to read a much better, much longer fic, please feel free: [And Now You're Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8333962)

“Lance, it’s a Halloween tradition. We always go to the pumpkin patch to pick out pumpkins to carve, so you may as well stop pouting.” I huff and roll my eyes while my mom turns back around in her seat to face the front of the car. My younger sister, Isabella, is sitting next to me in the backseat. Dad’s driving and Mom’s in front of me, which is the perfect place for her to stare into the rearview mirror at me. Isabella tugs on the sleeve of my sweater. I glance to my left and raise an eyebrow.

 “What do you want?” I demand.

“Lancey, don’t be a baby! It’s gonna be so fun!” She shouts. I cringe at her loudness and slump further into my seat. _Sure, it’s totally going to be as fun as a party with my friends. I realize that Issie is six, but I’m not and I don’t want to go to this crap. Maybe if I start beating my head against the window, they won’t make me go._

Today’s not actually Halloween. It’s really on Monday, which sucks ass. But, it’s Saturday night and it seemed like this would be the perfect night for Pidge to throw a Halloween party. I had even found an awesome costume to wear, and at last minute, Mom said, “Lance, you can’t go to Pidge’s party, we’re going to get pumpkins remember?” I mock her voice in my head. Dad reaches over to turn up the radio, one of the stations is playing Michael Jackson’s “Thriller.” At least it’s sort of a decent song.

As the song ends, we pull up to a familiar old sign that reads “Johnson’s Pumpkin Patch,” but now, there is a small edition slapped on under it: “and Corn Maze!” I grimace at the thought.

“Look kids,” my father starts, “it says they have a corn maze this year. That ought to be fun.” Isabella yanks on my sweater, again.

“ _What_ Issie?”

“What’s a corn maze, Lancey?” She smiles and stares into my soul.

“I don’t know.” I shut her off and she asks Mom instead. Mom glares at me in the rearview mirror, I glare back. _How dare she? It’s her fault I’m mad. They could’ve just as easily dropped me at Pidge’s on the way. And they could’ve gotten whatever pumpkin they fucking wanted. I mean, it’s just a damn pumpkin, why do I have to come?_ Dad pulls in next to some other cars at the Johnson’s mystical fucking pumpkin zone. I sigh and unbuckle my seatbelt. Mom gets out, goes around to the other side to unbuckle Isabella’s car seat.

She gets it undone and pulls my sister out of the car. She takes Issie’s hand and leads her over to look at some of the people who work here, who are all wearing costumes. Dad hasn’t moved and neither have I. He turns around to look at me.

“Lance, just act a little happy to be here and I’ll drop you off at your party on the way home, okay?”

“What? Really?” He nods and sighs.

“I promise. Lance, I know this isn’t fun for you. Honestly, your mom and I didn’t even feel like coming, the only reason we came this year is for Issie. We brought you every year when you were little, just like we brought Marine and Aaron when they were younger. And we aren’t going to treat your sister any differently. Do you understand?” I nod.

All of a sudden, everything’s flipped around. I put on my best fake smile and open my door.

“Yeah, sure. I can act happy. But, won’t Issie freak out if you drop me off?”

“No, she’ll probably be almost asleep by the time we leave here.” Dad reassures me, then gets out of the car and shuts his door.

“Okay. But, do you think Mom’ll let me go? She’s really pissed off.” He shrugs.

“I’ll work on her, if you play nice, kid.” I run over to where my mother and sister are taking a photo with a clown.

“Lancey! Do you want to take a picture with the clown too?!” She screams. Instead of cringing, I smile and walk around to stand behind the bench that my sister and a clown lady are sitting on.

“I’m ready.” She’s turned around completely backwards, smiling her face off at me. I lean down and whisper, “If you don’t turn around, they’re gonna take a picture of your butt!” She giggles and turns around to face the man with the camera. He’s unamused, I guess he hates kids too. _Too? Fuck._ My mind doesn’t like kids apparently.

“Say cheese.”

“Cheese.” I say softly, but Issie shrieks the word. The camera flashes and Mom hands the man some cash. He hands her the Polaroid. She says a quick thanks and smiles when she sees me grab Isabella off the bench and pick her up over my head. I set her down and grab her hand.

“Lance? Are you going to take care of your sister?” Mom asks. I nod.

“You want to go to the corn maze?” She nods really fast. I point in the direction of the maze and Mom gives me a thumbs up.

“We’re going to go sit at the other side, okay?” I lead Issie over to the guy who is taking money for the maze.

“Both of you?” He asks in a scraggly voice.

“Yep.”

“It’s two for five dollars.” I dig in my pocket and hand him a five. He gives Issie a little flashlight and me a map and explains that the correct path is marked by decorations inside the maze. And if we need to we can refer to the objects on the map to try and get out. And that all of these objects either glow in the dark or have flashing lights so we can see them.

“For example,” he says, “this right here is a glow in the dark rubber duck.” He points to a green duck near the entrance of the maze. “When you get to him, you’re gonna want to turn right. Got it?” He looks at Issie, who is staring at the duck on the paper with the most serious expression I’ve ever seen her with. She nods vigorously.  

“Alright, have fun kids. Don’t get too lost.” He chuckles and sits back down on his stool.

“Come on Lancey!” Issie grabs my arm and pulls me into the corn.

“Issie, wait. It’s too dark. Turn on your flashlight, yeah?”

“Oh.” She finds the button and clicks it on, almost blinding me. We walk straight and make a left to get to the duck.

“There’s the magic duck!” I laugh.

“He’s not magic. He’s just… helpful.”

“The duck means we go right, remember?” It’s been less than a minute since the old man gave us that speech. Of course I haven’t forgotten that quickly.

“Yeah, I remember Issie.” She scrunches up her eyebrows.

“Which way is that?” I sigh.

“Which hand do you write with?” She raises up her right hand.

“There ya go.”

“Does that mean you have to go the other way?”

“What?”

“Because you write with the wrong hand.” I roll my eyes, but she doesn’t see.

“No Issie, we’re both gonna go the same way.”

“Okay good!” She grabs my hand again and drags me to the right.

 

* * *

 

 

In our journey thus far, we have come across the ‘magic duck,’ a glowing spider web (that freaked Issie out), a battery operated Jack O Lantern (which looked like a glowing yellow face), and a plastic skeleton.

We’ve just come across a little cat statue with glowing green eyes when my phone rings. It’s Hunk. I sigh and before I answer, I hand Issie the map and tell her to figure out which way we have to go next.

“Hello.”

_“Hey, you alright? I thought you’d be here by now. Where are you?”_

“Lance. We’ve gotta go this way now.” I put my hand over my phone.

“Just a minute, Issie.”  She huffs and I put the phone back to my ear.

“I’m in a corn maze with my sister.” He laughs.

_“Really? That blows.”_

“Tell me about it.”

 _“Are you still coming then? I mean, unless you’ve got a pressing engagement with Hello Kitty or something...”_ I can tell he’s smirking on the other end.

“Shut up, Hunk. I should be there soon enough.”

 _“I’m just joking, man. See you later.”_ I hang up.

“Which way Issie?” She’s gone! _Holy fuck!_

“Issie?!” I turn on my phone’s flashlight and look around.

“Isabella?!” _Oh, dear God. My mother is going to set me on fire for losing her._

“Damn it. And she’s got the freaking map. How the hell am I going to find my way out of here?” I can’t really go back the way I came, I wasn’t really paying attention. _Fuck_. I notice my battery’s on 30%. _Double fuck._ I’ve gotta get out of here before my phone dies or _I’ll_ die in here.

I take a right and then a left. And another left. One more left for good measure and I nearly trip over some corn stalk, is that what they’re called, on the ground. I steady myself and take a right.

“Holy fuck!” There’s a guy, sitting in the corner in the dark. He screams too.

“Listen, I am not about to get chased through here by a damn zombie, alright?” He laughs and stands up, holding his hands up in defense. He’s about my height, with dark hair. I can’t tell if it’s black or brown.

“I’m not a zombie. I don’t work here. I just got lost.” I take a breath.

“Thank God. I do not have the energy to run.” He laughs again.

“Me either. My stupid ass didn’t even get a map on the way in. And my phone died.” I raise an eyebrow.

“So you decided to just sit down and scare the fuck out of me?”

“Hey, wandering around in the corn is not as easy as it seems. Especially when I consider walking up a flight of stairs to get to my apartment exercise.” I snort and glance at my battery again. 18%.

“Well, you’d better come on before my phone dies too.” We walk through some more of the maze and on the way, I learn that his name is Keith. And that he was actually looking for a haunted house, but instead he got this mythical maze. And he decided to give it a try.

“So, let me get this right.” I start. “You didn’t get a map _or_ a flashlight from the nice man at the entrance? What the hell? Do you like to live dangerously?” He laughs.

“Hell no. I thought this was gonna be a little kiddie maze. I didn’t think it was going to be this complicated. Damn, I figured, ya know, three or four turns and you’re out. I was dead wrong.” I laugh.

“Then, you’re lucky I came along.”

“Yeah. Where’s your map and flashlight, oh smart Maze Master?” I scoff. After I remember what happened to my map, I get a little worried. I forgot about Issie. I hope she’s not lost somewhere in this corn hell.

“Eh. My little sister has it. She ran off without me.”

“Oh. How much battery do you have?”

“Shit. About 10%.” Keith stops walking and bends down to pick something up.

“What’s the matter?” He stands back up and unfolds a piece of paper.

“I found a map!”

“We’re saved!”

“Woo hoo!” We high five and start giggling like fucking crazy. He looks at the map and directs us where to go, until we come up to a pink glow-in-the-dark bat. That’s when my phone dies. I groan.

“Don’t fuck with me. Did your phone really just die?”

“Uhuh. It did. Damn, I can barely see anything.” I stuff the useless phone into my pocket.

“Fuck’s sake. How the hell are we gonna get out now?” He groans. And I get an idea.

“Hey.”

“Hmm?”

“How pissed do you think they’d be if we stole their bat?” He laughs.

“You’re a genius. And they’ll just have to deal with it. It’s an emergency.” I go over to the bat. It’s wedged into the corn stalks. I yank it out and wave it around until I can see Keith. And make my way back over to him.

“Thank God. Okay. Now we’re supposed to turn. That way.” He points to our left.

“Jesus. For a minute there, I thought the morning news was gonna be ‘Two Teens Missing After Getting Lost In A Corn Maze!’” He laughs.

“Wouldn’t that be incredibly hilarious though?”

“Maybe if I weren’t one of the teens. Did you really come up here by yourself?” I ask.

“Yep. I told ya, I was trying to find a haunted house.” I scrunch up my eyebrows.

“You go to haunted houses alone? You must be crazy.”

“Sure. I think they’re fun. And my step brother doesn’t really like going with me.”

“They freak me out.” I tell him. _Granted, I’ve only been to one. With Pidge and Hunk. Hunk and I freaked the fuck out and Pidge recorded us screaming like babies. It’s great blackmail._ He stops in his tracks.

“Wait. Hold the bat down next to the map?”

“Kay.” I wave it over the map.

“I think we’re almost out.”

“Awesome! I can’t wait to see the outside world again.” We come to another fork, he points right. I follow him. A couple more cheap Halloween decorations later and I can see the exit.

“We did it!” We both run to the other side, hooping and giggling and high-fiving each other. Mom and Dad and Issie are sitting at one of the picnic tables strewn about under several strings of orange fairy lights.

“There he is, honey. I told you he was fine.” Dad points to me. Mom is getting up from the table, she looks like a fucking dragon on its way to kill me. _Goodbye, world. I should’ve written my will in there._

“Lance McClain! Your sister came out without you—” I hold my hands up in defense.

“That is _not_ my fault! Hunk called me and I answered. When I hung up, she was gone. It was a two minute call, Mom.” I try to explain the situation.

“Why didn’t you answer when _I_ called you?” She notices Keith and reverts into my normal human mother that doesn’t want to rip my heart out. “Oh, who’s this?”

“My phone died. Since _someone_ ran off with the flashlight,” Issie giggles, “I had to use my phone’s light.”

“And I’m Keith. Another guy who nearly fell victim to _THE MAZE_.” We both start cackling and he claps a hand on my shoulder.

“Nice to meet you. Lance, come on, we’re going home. We got some pumpkins while you were lost.”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay. Do you have a pen though?” She looks like she wants to murder me. “Real quick? Please?” She digs in her purse and pulls out a pen. I turn to Keith and take his hand.

“What are you—” I scrawl my number across the back of his hand in blue ink and he smiles when he realizes what I’m doing.

“Text me?”

“I will, Lance McClain.” He laughs and winks. My heart flutters. _Fuck._

“Come on kids.” Dad picks Issie up and slings her over his shoulder. Keith waves and heads towards his own car.

“Lancey’s got a boyfriend!” Issie sings.

“Shut _up_ , Issie.” I hiss, but hear Keith laugh and I smile. Dad buckles my sister into her seat. I flop into mine, plug the car charger into my phone and turn it on. About the time Dad starts the car, my phone buzzes with a new message. I grin.

<??? 8:15> Hello… This is Keith. Thank god for car chargers.

I save the number to my contacts and message him back.

<Lance 8:15> Same. Sorry for my sister.  
<Keith 8:15> Why? O.o I thought she was nice.

I snort. I guess he didn’t even realize. Then, I get another message.

<Keith 8:16> Oh the ‘boyfriend’ thing? That’s fine. I don’t mind. ;)  
<Lance 8:16> Was the wink necessary?  
<Keith 8:17> Probably not. Do you wanna go to a haunted house tomorrow?  
<Lance 8:17> I already told you they freak me out, right? :o __  
<Keith 8:17> Yep. But, it probably won’t be that scary.  
<Lance 8:18> Alright then. If my mom will let me, I’ll go.  
<Keith 8:18> Cool.  
<Keith 8:19> Text you later. Gonna drive now.

I slide my phone into the pocket on the back of the seat.

“Lance?” My dad asks quietly.

“Hmm?”

“You still want to go to that party?”

“It doesn’t matter. Actually, I’m good. I’ll just text Pidge and tell them I can’t come.” I text them and Mom turns around.

“Why the sudden change?” I shrug.

“I’m tired and my phone’s almost dead. I’d get bored really quickly.” I open my phone and Pidge is texting in our group chat.

<Pidge 8:32> Hunk told me about the pumpkin patch. Too much excitement? Lmao.  
<Lance 8:32> Actually yeah. Met this cool guy.  
<Pidge 8:33> Oh screw you, I’m at the most boring party ever and you meet someone? Smh  
<Lance 8:33> Boring? Your own party is boring? Really?  
<Pidge 8:34> Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong, just boring.  
<Lance 8:34> It’s cuz I’m not there. ^w^  
<Hunk 8:34> Did he ask you out?  
<Lance 8:35> Maybe ;D  
<Hunk 8:36> Is your mom even going to let you go?  
<Pidge 8:36> Where’s he taking you?  
<Lance 8:36> A haunted house. Tomorrow night.  
<Pidge 8:37> Damn. You want him to see you piss yourself on your first date?  
<Hunk 8:37> Lmao. :’D  
<Lance 8:37> Shut up. :’( I’m not afraid.  
<Pidge 8:37> Sure… (Ten bucks says he cries and bolts out of the place within five minutes.)  
<Hunk 8:38> (I say three minutes.)  
<Lance 8:38> GUYS!!! I can read that you know!! :’0  
<Lance 8:38> Whatever. I got a date with a hot guy. :P

I’m genuinely offended. I wouldn’t pee my pants. Scream and cry, maybe. But pee on myself? Okay, so maybe I shouldn’t drink anything for a while.

“We’re home.” Dad says softly, to not wake up my sister. I slip my phone into my pocket and yawn. Getting out of the car and following my mother into the house. Dad carries Issie upstairs to bed and I go to the kitchen to get bottle of water to take upstairs with me.

I slip into my room and set my water on my nightstand. I take my phone out of my pocket and toss it on my bed. I kick my shoes off and shimmy out of my jeans, letting them fall to the floor. Then shrug out of my sweater and put on a t-shirt, crawling under my sheets. My phone buzzes.

<Keith 8:51> Are you home yet?  
<Lance 8:51> Yep. You?  
<Keith 8:52> Yeah. What’s up?  
<Lance 8:54> Not much.  
<Keith 8:57> So, I found an *actual* haunted house we could go to tomorrow. It’s not too far away. My step-brother and his girlfriend will probably come too. So, you can bring some friends if you want.  
<Lance 8:58> Okay. I’ll ask a couple of my friends. Be warned, we’ll scream a lot.  
<Keith 8:59> That’s fine. I do too. I’ll text you tomorrow?  
<Lance 9:00> Yeah, that sounds great. Ttyl.

I swap to my group chat.

<Lance 9:03> Guys. I think I’ve got a date for tomorrow!!! Oh and you're both invited to come.  
<Lance 9:04> But you're not gonna, right?  
<Pidge 9:04> Nice, but nah, I've still got footage of you screaming at the last one. So I'm good. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
<Hunk 9:04> Haunted house? No way man.  
<Hunk 9:04> You didn’t tell us what he looks like…  
<Lance 9:05> Holy shit. I didn’t!!! Lemme paint you a picture…  
<Pidge 9:05> Oh boy, here we go.  
<Lance 9:05> He’s almost as tall as me. With long-ish black hair, oh my god. He has a mullet. I’m going out with a guy whO HAS A MULLET!!! D: whoa  
<Hunk 9:06> Like David Bowie? Really? Wooowwww…  
<Pidge 9:07> That’s hot. Lmao.  
<Lance 9:08> No really. It suits him. He’s a total babe. He’s pale. His name’s Keith and he’s really cool.  He’s so cute. Oh my god…  
<Pidge 9:09> Whatever turns you on man. (Mullet lover.)  
<Hunk 9:09> I met this girl named Shay at Pidge’s. She’s so pretty. I wish I could ask people out as easily as you. :C  
<Lance 9:10> Aw… Does she live nearby?  
<Pidge 9:11> I think she’s a sophomore at school.  
<Lance 9:12> GO FOR IT, HUNK!  
<Hunk 9:12> She’s really smart and nice, we talked about all kinds of stuff.  
<Lance 9:14> But you didn’t get her number? D:  
<Pidge 9:14> Hunk’s not a creep like you, Lance. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
<Hunk 9:15> Ummm. I did. But it’s because I mentioned that I was good at chemistry.  
<Lance 9:16> That’s the key! You’ve got her number. Hit her up with a ‘you wanna come over and study at my house’ and then ;) ;)  
<Pidge 9:17> *groanssss*  
<Hunk 9:17> Lance, that’s stupid.  
<Lance 9:17> Or ‘hey girl I think we’ve got chemistry’  
<Pidge 9:18> Booooo….  
<Hunk 9:18>  (-_-) that’s even worse.  
<Lance 9:18> It’s noooottt. D: It’s a great plan. But if you don’t wanna appreciate my genius, I’ll just go to sleep. Hasta la later losers. <3  
<Pidge 9:19> You’re the loser. :P  
<Hunk 9:20> Yep.

 _Rude._ I lock my phone and set it on my nightstand before pulling my comforter over me. I’m not tired, but I can fall asleep just by listening to the rain fall down. And I end up thinking about a cute guy… who has a mullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada. Talk about stranger danger, like, damn Lance.  
> This started off as an idea I had for a different pairing, but then I was like KLANCE. So, this happened. I hope you liked it.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo


End file.
